1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electronic module.
2. Description of the Related Art
To connect an electronic module, in which a specific electronic circuit or component is built therein, to a circuit board, there is a method of connecting them without directly soldering the module to the circuit board. In this method, after connecting a socket to the circuit board by soldering, the module is attached to the socket so that respective terminals contact and are connected to each other. This method is employed in order to prevent damaging a component in the module by heat from soldering when the component in the module is weak to heat. For example, this type of socket is disclosed in JP 2003-133021 (Patent Reference 1).
As shown in FIG. 13, the socket of Patent Reference 1 is made of an insulating material, and is comprised of a bottom wall 51 and a circumferential wall 52 so as to form a receiving concave section 53 to place an electronic module M therein from the upper side. A plurality of terminals 54 are provided on two facing wall parts of the circumferential wall 52. Each terminal 54 has an L-shaped connecting section 54A, which is arranged so as to be at the same height level as the bottom surface of the bottom wall 51, and an elastic contact section 54B, which is curved so as to have S-shape at the inner surface of the circumferential wall.
In addition, a latching arm 56, which has elasticity by two grooves 55, are provided on each of other two facing wall parts of the circumferential wall 52. Each latching arm 56 has shorter length than the height of the circumferential wall 52, and has a catch 56A, which protrudes inward, on the upper inner surface of the latching arm 56.
To use this socket, it is first arranged on a specific circuit board, and connecting sections 54A of the terminals 54 are connected to corresponding circuit sections by soldering. Then, a module M is attached in the receiving concave section 53 of the socket, which is connected to the circuit board. Contact sections are provided on the side surfaces of the module M, and elastically contact with the contact sections 54B of the terminals 54. Accordingly, without influence of heat at the time of soldering, the module can be electrically connected to the circuit board via the socket. This module M is prevented from coming off from the circuit board being latched by the catches 56A of the latching arms 56 of the socket, and the connection is maintained.
In the socket of Patent Reference 1, the latching arm extends from the upper surface of the bottom wall, and it has shorter length than the height of the circumferential wall of the socket. Therefore, it is difficult to secure satisfactory elasticity in view of low profile components demand. In other words, since elasticity of the catches of the latching arms is not large enough, inserting force to attach the module has to be large, so that excess force will be applied to the latching arm, which could damage the components.
On the other hand, if the latching arm is made longer relative to the height of the circumferential wall, the height of the socket becomes larger, and it becomes inconvenient to handle the socket.